A Mystical Situation
by wertman25
Summary: After crash landing on the planet of Dathomir, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and a small fraction of the troopers find themselves under attack by so called "witches." Obi-Wan, Anakin, and troopers make it out alive, but when they return to their basecamp, and to Padmé, they reveal the bombshell consequences of their actions: Someone is now a unicorn. (Gift to Reader)


**A Mystical Situation**

 **By: wertman25**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

 **Author's Note: Written for SilentDreams22, because I needed to write something that would take my mind off of things and our inside joke was too good to pass up.** _"_ _As Padm_ é _kissed him a bright light came about and she heard a soft neigh. She knew it was Vader from his eyes, so she hopped on and they rode off into the sunset together. As one."_ **Literally, I hate comedies, but I couldn't help myself- even though I know this version that I posted is actually a bit more serious, I still find it hilarious. Everyone else, I don't condone any of the things that happen in this story, nor does it fit into a timeline anywhere. Just for humorous reasons- I'll never do this again, but hey, if I was going to do it once, I was going to go all out.**

 **Summary: While escaping the vile clutches of Count Dooku, Padm** **é** **Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and a small legion of troops crashed landed on the planet of Dathomir, a remote and neutral planet in the Mid Rim regions. This planet, however, is the home of the Nightsisters, who are also referred to as Dathomir witches, who made their home within the plant's swamps. While searching for help, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and a small fraction of the troopers find themselves under attack by these so called, "witches." Obi-Wan, Anakin, and troopers make it out alive, but when they return to their basecamp, they reveal the bombshell consequences of their actions.**

* * *

Padmé and the three clone troopers looked up as they heard the leaves begin to crackle in the forest before them, each of them reaching for the blasters that hung from their waist as they turned in opposite directions. They had made camp in what they thought was a secure spot in a small clearing of the forest, but no one knew exactly what the word _safe_ meant on this planet. Each of them were unfamiliar with the red celestial, but knew from stories that it was deadly and dangerous.

Padmé could feel her heart begin to race within her chest as she watched the endless trees, hoping and praying for her husband and friend's safe return. Anakin and Obi-Wan had both promised to be back before dark, agreeing to the safety precaution that it would be better to stay together in the darkness since they were at the disadvantage. They were all clueless to the threats that remained on this planet, and that made Padmé not only worry for herself, but for her husband. He was out there, and she knew more than anyone that he liked to push his own limits, especially in a time like this.

She closed her eyes, breathing a deep breath. _Please,_ she begged silently. _Please, Anakin… Don't do anything stupid._

Opening her eyes, she aimed her blaster at the trees as she heard the crunches become footsteps, nearing the camp. Her mind screamed that they were about to be attacked, but her heart fluttered with each passing footstep, hoping that it would be her Ani returning to her.

The group waited restlessly until a lone figure stepped out from between the trees. A large smile appeared on Padmé's face as Obi-Wan continued to push through the bushes. She dropped her weapon just like the three men that stood around her and ran towards the Jedi. Her mind was overjoyed that he was safe, that they were safe. That Obi-Wan and Anak– Padmé froze, her mind and body unable to function as she watched Obi-Wan continue forward without the reveal of any other beings behind him.

 _Where's Anakin?_

She watched as Obi-Wan whispered something to one of the troopers, who responded with a small head nod before motioning for the others to follow. They disappeared in the other direction, but Padmé's eyes stayed on Obi-Wan, who turned towards her with a sad, almost mournful gaze.

"Padmé…" he whispered, taking a step forward and reaching out to her. "This is going to be hard, but you need to understand. We were attacked… They came out of nowhere with no warming. The troopers were gone in a blink of an eye –"

Padmé immediately took a step back, the pain in her chest shooting throughout her body like a massive explosion. Her eyes moved over Obi-Wan to the lightsaber that he held within his grasp– Anakin's lightsaber. "Wh–Where," she stumbled. "Where's Anakin?"

The sad look passed over Obi-Wan's eyes again, followed by a loud sob that escaped Padmé's lips before he could respond. She fell to the ground, the pain and sorrow overwhelming her, coming down on her in a way that made her feel as if she could not breath.

"No, no, no…" she sobbed into her hands, the tears bursting from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Not Anakin. Not Anakin. Not Anakin."

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, grabbing onto her should and trying to push her backwards so that he could look down at her. "Padmé, it's not what you think!"

"It's not true," Padmé continued in her daze, fighting against his fighting hands. "It's not true."

Obi-Wan breathed, pulling harder on the young woman in an attempt to bring her to her feet. "Padmé, listen to me! This is going to be a shock, but–"

A loud snort and whinny echoed through the forest, followed quickly by the screams of a man. It was such a shock and strange noise that it broke both the senator and Jedi out of their trance. Obi-Wan and Padmé turned in the direction of which the sound had resonated and moved just in time to see a six-ton animal pulling a white clone trooper through the trees. The animal buckled as he pulled the man into the clearing, agitated as he continued to struggle forward. The deep, dark brown animal snorted and bucked trying to break free of the restraints that had been wrapped around its neck.

"Sir!" the clone screamed, holding tightly to the rope as he tried to dodge the animal's kicking legs. "Calm down, sir! Calm down!"

Padmé frowned at the scene that was unfolding before her, the pain in her chest still aching, but her confusion beginning to overpower her mind. She watched in fascination as the animal continued to jump and whinny, undeniably agitated, but still majestic. It was a creature she had never seen before and for some reason, Padmé felt oddly connected to the struggling animal.

"Ummm…" Padmé wondered aloud, wiping away her tears as she looked at the animal in confusion. "What is that?"

"That," Obi-Wan replied slowly, his voice filled with various emotions that Padmé could not decipher. "I am told is a creature called a unicorn."

Padmé nodded, but his answer hadn't helped her confusion. "Okay…" she responded slowly as she looked back at Obi-Wan. "And why do you have it?"

Obi-Wan returned her stare, his eyes filled with frustration and concern. "Well," he began, motioning towards the resisting animal that was now charging the trooper that held him captive. "That's what I was trying to tell you." He paused taking a deep breath, almost afraid to continue. "That… The unicorn…"

"Tell me, Obi-Wan." Padmé snapped, her own frustration beginning to challenge for the lead. The pain in her chest was overwhelming and now her own life was at state. She knew Anakin would want her to carry on without him, but she didn't think that was an option. She couldn't even understand or mourn his loss, not with all this confusion. Like why an animal had seemingly come out of nowhere and was now–

"It's Anakin." Obi-Wan blurted out suddenly, causing all of world to become still.

The animal continued to screech and the man continued to yell, but Padmé couldn't hear it. A small frown graced her features, as she turned to the man in question. Obi-Wan starred at her with the same eyes, begging her to believe him… but she wasn't sure what there was to believe. It was impossible. Had she even heard him right? She didn't think so. It had to be a mistake. Anakin?

"What?" she asked, still unable to come to terms with the fact that Obi-Wan had revealed to her.

"It's Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated. "That is Anakin."

Padmé frowned, looking between Obi-Wan and the beast in shock. "I'm sorry," she breathed, her confusion and pain throbbing throughout her entire body. "I'm confused. Who's – What's Anakin?"

"That," Obi-Wan said, raising his eyebrows as he pointed toward the jumping animal. "Anakin jumped in the way of a strange beam and the next thing we know he looks like… that."

Padmé's face turned as the information began to form together within her mind. She had feared the her husband was dead, that somehow on this strange journey he had been taken from her… but now, Obi-Wan wanted her to believe that he was alive. That Anakin was alive and well, but had shifted into some kind of strange beast. The Jedi Master wanted her to believe that that horned creature was Anakin– that it was her husband!

"What!" she nearly exploded, as the pieces within her mind came together. "You're telling me that that's m–" She paused, quickly correcting herself in hopes that Obi-Wan didn't hear her mistake. "That, that's Anakin… You want me to believe that? That Anakin is now a unicorn?"

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan said again desperately. "I know it's a lot to take in, but look at him, Padmé."

He reached towards her and turned them both towards the animal, trying to make his point clear but only damaging his reputation further. The animal continued to fight against his restraints, looking like a crazed beast that could in no way be a civilized human being. Padmé looked towards Obi-Wan suspiciously, but Obi-Wan refused to return her gaze, already knowing what her eyes would tell him– he wasn't crazy. Obi-Wan frowned at the animal, stepping away from Padmé as he tried to fix the situation.

"Anakin!" he yelled irritated, walking over to the jumping creature and hitting its side roughly. "Anakin! You stop this! I told you to wait! We are going to figure this out!"

Surprisingly, the unicorn stopped almost instantly, turning his long neck to face Obi-Wan with a large snort.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan growled. "I don't need your attitude."

The animal moved again, obviously frustrated. He pulled against his restraints once more, but was held back. Acting quickly, the unicorn landed a hard kick in the trooper's gut, sending the clone backwards and in return, freeing himself from the clutches of the trooper's hands. He tried to jump away from the excitement, his hooves stamping the ground, but Obi-Wan ran towards him unaffected by his show.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled again, grabbing the rope to hold the steed steady. "You're the one that jumped in front of that thing! This is Nightsisters doing! You're lucky to be alive!"

The animal whinnied wildly, throwing his head as he threw himself towards the Jedi.

Obi-Wan jumped back as he did, the horn on top of the animal's head missing him by mere inches. "Watch it, Anakin!" he exclaimed, before grabbing the now swinging rope in another vein attempt to calm the wild animal. "You're going to hurt someone! You could harm yourself!"

The dance between the Jedi and animal continued, looking like a great waltz between man and beast. The unicorn continued throwing himself about, practically tripping over his own hooves as the Jedi continued to jump out of the way of the flailing beast. Padmé watched the scene, bewitched by what was occurring in front of her: Obi-Wan talking to the ballistic animal, and the unicorn seemingly answering back. It didn't seem possible, but even just watching the disorder between the pair reminded her of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"He doesn't like the rope," she commented, before she could stop herself. In reality, she didn't even know she was about to make the comment until it had already left her mouth. To her relief, Obi-Wan seemed too preoccupied to notice her confusion anyways, his attention on trying not to be crushed by the force of the six-ton beast.

"Well," Obi-Wan struggled as the unicorn pulled in the opposite direction, now completely enraged. "He's going to have to wear it, that way he doesn't run off." The unicorn pulled abruptly backwards, sending Obi-Wan flying forward and causing a loud crack to echo in his shoulder. "Anakin!" the Jedi growled. "I said stop this!"

"Umm… Generals?" the trooper that the unicorn had knocked to the ground said hesitantly, reappearing to the far side of the action as if not wanting to get kicked again.

To Padmé's surprise, the unicorn and Jedi both paused, looking towards the trooper in question. The pause was so quick, that it almost made her question whether the action of the animal had even taken place. As the unicorn stopped, standing tall with his ear perked up, he looked nothing like a wild breast, but actually reminded her of a real general. Was it possible?

"General Kenobi. General Skywalker," the trooper stated again, this time far more confident upon seeing the ceased animal. "TK-1567 has just reported that they found the others, but they request our help."

"Good! Good!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, for the first time looking relieved. He moved quickly, pulling the animal in such an unexpected way that it almost toppled over. "Padmé," Obi-Wan said as he neared her, dropping the large rope within her grasp. "Stay with Anakin."

Padmé looked at the rope in her hands in shock, not comprehending Obi-Wan's actions before it was too late. "Wait. Wait!" she exclaimed, looking towards the fleeing trooper and Jedi. "Where are you going?"

"The troops have spotted three other white unicorns," Obi-Wan responded quickly, hooking Anakin's lightsaber onto his belt. "Considering Anakin turned into the color he was wearing, we can only guess they did as well."

A weight lifted off of Padmé's heart, "You mean this happened to the clones as well?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded, pointing back to the creature that towered over her. "Now, stay with Anakin!"

With that, he disappeared into the forest, leaving her alone with the strange and ginormous beast, and for a moment, she could not bring herself to look upon the unicorn, almost afraid of what she might see– afraid of the truth she would find. She was surprised to feel the animal not pulling on the rope like he had with the others, but instead, waiting patiently beside her, his eyes burning into her skin.

 _Anakin,_ she reminded herself. _It's Anakin._

Hesitantly, she looked towards the creature's body, her eyes moving up from his hooves, to his long, muscular legs, to his full body. He stood like a proud beast– a proud warrior. His skin was covered in scars, ones that were almost invisible beneath his dark brown fur. His right leg, from the knee down was completely black, almost as if it was a different limb entirely. It was strange, but Padmé's eyes moved slowly, taking in every detail. On top of the unicorn's forehead stood a long, majestic golden horn– one that had never seen before on any animal. She looked across his face, where the creature had an identical scar like Anakin's running across his eye. It gave her a strange feeling, but one that was warm and comforting – one that could only be described as Anakin.

Finally, she looked to his eyes, and saw the proof she needed. The moment she looked into the creature's endless blue eyes she knew it was her love– she knew it was Anakin. She would know his eyes anywhere, and she would never forget them. A large smile graced her face as she breathed a large sigh of relief. She couldn't stop herself as she threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around the massive creature, pulling herself into Anakin's muscular and furry neck. It was only then, when she felt Anakin bring his head down to give pressure along her back that she felt safe, that the weight and pain that had been aching through her body evaporated. In that moment, she didn't care if he was human or beast, she was just happy it was him– that he was alive.

 _It's him,_ she repeated to herself, finally believing the words, before she spoke them aloud. "It's you," she breathed, snuggling farther into his chest. "It's really you."

Anakin responded with a small nuzzle to her head and a low nicker.

They stayed like that for a long moment, until Padmé's relief began to be overtaken by the reality of the situation. She wouldn't let him off the hook that easy. She was beyond relieved, but she had to remember that her husband was now a four-legged beast, because once again, he had been stupid.

Finally, she pulled away from him and slapped his fur cover chest, causing him to snort in bewilderment. "What were you thinking!" Padmé screamed, gazing into his bright blue eyes in an attempt to forget about the long, furry face that starred back at her. "You could have been killed or worse!" She paused, looking at his whole body, all six-tons of him. "Actually," she breathed, "It might be worse, but I don't know! Now, now you're this… unicorn…" She paused not even wanting to think through that line of thought. She didn't want to think about if he was stuck like this forever. She didn't want to think about how this would affect their lives? She didn't want to think–"

She felt Anakin's large, wet nose nuzzle against her cheek, trying to give her comfort. He let out small nicker by her ear, that she was forced to respond to. She could explain it, but she understood. Softly, she kissed his snout and moved underneath his head to wrap her arms around his large neck.

"I'm still mad at you," she breathed, but she could feel Anakin's discomfort radiating through his skin. He was scared and mad at himself too. He probably was thinking the same things that she was; only he was the one that was stuck within the animal body. His frustration made her anger lighten, because she hated to feel him like this. She could be mad at him later, but now she just wanted to do anything to lighten his mood– to stop his pain and panic.

"You know," she smiled, pushing away from him in an attempt to tease him. "We could find some good in this."

Anakin breathed out a snort, scrunching his nose in a way that she knew he disagreed.

"Oh come on," she breathed, not willing to admit how uncomfortable she was with what she was about to do. She just hoped it would make Anakin at least feel better. After all, she knew flirting with him always seemed to lighten his mood– she just hoped it would lighten animal Anakin as well. "I don't like it as much as you, but let's find some fun with this."

Anakin stood still, his four legs standing tall as he watched Padmé suspiciously while she inspected him from afar.

"I'm amazed that no matter what shape or form you're still quite built," Padmé teased, however meaning every word. As a human he had well defined muscles, but as a huge creature, they were even more defined. His muscles, in fact, made him look bulky, incredibly huge.

She smiled mischievously, as she walked around him, her fingers tracing down his side. "And if you're so much larger as this," she mused, pausing by his hips. "I bet something else is even bigger."

Anakin whinnied again, almost looking as if he was trying to close his back legs as he tried to move away from her. He couldn't move far though. Padmé held his rope tightly, knowing that he would not dare knock her over like he had the trooper or Obi-Wan.

"I think I like this bondage as well," she laughed. "You're much more obedient."

Anakin didn't respond, but stayed still as she rubbed down his back. She traced some of his larger scars, remembering how they looked on his tan skin. It was almost as if his body had transformer into a creature, keeping all of his features and personality.

"That wasn't nice what you did to that trooper," she thought aloud causing Anakin to huff. "Or Obi-Wan. They had the right intentions."

Anakin's large head turned around, his body remaining still as his longer neck allowed him to watch his wife. Padmé smiled, as she turned, rubbing her hands down the sides of his face, before deciding to remove the rope that hung around his neck. She lifted the lasso over his head, him moving to accommodate her as she did.

"Don't run away," she scolded, throwing the rope onto the ground. "I have good intentions too."

Anakin made a strange noise, one that sounded like slight amusement, so Padmé returned to her efforts of cheering her husband up, surprised that it felt less unnatural than she assumed it would. She traced his dark brown fur again, until she got to his tail. There, she began to rub and pat his backside.

"Now I can touch your butt without being judged too," she giggled, truly laughing at the strangeness of it all, but had to stop as Anakin pulled away.

"Anakin, come on!" Padmé sighed, running to his front as he continued his slow walk. "I'm only kidding!"

He paused as she ran in front of him, allowing her to approach him again.

"I'm only kidding," she repeated, staring into his large blue eyes as she rubbed small circles around his jaw while he lowered his head ever so slightly to allow her easier access. She rubbed his large cheeks, feeling the heaviness fall once again upon her heart. "We will figure this out."

Anakin moved his head in a way that made her think he was nodding, but all she could think about was his horn moving up and down. She desperately didn't want her heartache to return, and she didn't want their teasing to end just yet. If it ended, reality would consume them.

Smiling to herself, she acted quickly and grabbed onto his horn, rubbing her hands up and down the shaft. "I think I like this better too," she laughed, moving her face towards Anakin's ear. "It's less work, it's always hard."

At her less than usual comment, Anakin whinnied loudly and pulled away, his shock evident on even his unicorn face.

"I'm done! I'm done!" Padmé laughed, raising her hands into the air in defeat.

She smiled as she watched Anakin look at her, but also watch as something changed within his eyes. His next move was to move towards her slowly, he took a large step, and coming back into her rang before doing the unthinkable. He bit her. Anakin bit Padmé lightly on her arm, just enough to make her squeal. He pulled away as quickly as he marked her, prancing away as she looked at the red mark in shock.

She looked towards her husband in bewilderment. "Just because you're an animal does not make it right for you to bite people!" she screamed as she watched him, but knew it was his turn to tease.

He snorted another disagreement, before nearing her again, and this time grabbing onto her dress with his teeth. He pulled hard, the dress rising in a way that revealed her legs, then her thighs, and then–

"Ani!" she laughed, pushing the dress down around her thighs in an attempt to keep her panties hidden. "Stop it!"

Anakin let out another strange noise as he released the dress, before he moved towards her, his tongue brazing her cheek.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Padmé laughed, trying to push her husband in the shape of an unmovable animal away. "Ani!"

He released a delighted noise as he nuzzled her, forgetting about their real problems for all but a moment… because as quickly as their fun had started it stopped. Anakin pulled away from Padmé roughly, his ears perking up, as his face become blank and his head turned to the forest. His ears moved back and forth, his new profound hearing obviously picking up on something that Padmé's human ears could not.

"What is it?" she whispered, unconsciously moving into her husband's chest for protection why she too scanned the woods.

Anakin didn't respond, but she could hear his teeth begin to grind within his mouth.

"Is it, Obi-Wan and the others?"

Anakin's head snapped towards her, his mane hitting her in the face as a low neigh resonating from deep in his throat.

She frowned, his voice undeniably worried, but commanding. "What?"

He responded again, this irritation tangible. He moved around her, almost knocking her down with his large frame. He dropped to his knees beside her, his head turning so that his nose could push her bottom. She could feel his horn against her spine and his nose pushing her rear in the direction of his own back.

 _He wants me to ride him,_ Padmé thought horrified.

"Anakin!" she hissed, grabbing onto his sides as his pushing became stronger and more urgent. "I've ridden you before… but this is ridiculous!"

He nipped at her back, this time a little bit painfully causing Padmé to let out a small cry. Something was wrong, and he wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Anakin," she growled, slapping his side, but mounting his back as he wished. "Happy? I'm riding you in a whole new way I never thought possible!"

Anakin nickered as he rose to his feet, the sound of the footsteps in the forest now catching Padmé's attention. There was someone coming and it wasn't Obi-Wan. As if knowing what he was about to do, Padmé grabbed onto her husband's dark mane and pulled her body closer to his head. She felt as he tested his legs, stepping forward, unsure and unused to the body he was trapped within, let alone being comfortable with a body on top of him. Still, he found his pace easily, and before the enemy entered the clearing, Anakin took off into the woods with Padmé securely upon his back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: One of the many that I wrote to get my mind off of things. I used to have an obsession with unicorns so I got way too much enjoyment in reading/writing these. I refuse to post the other ones, however, so enjoy this one. Drop a review!**


End file.
